Young And In Love
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Hermione always manages to get her way, because Sirius simply can't say no to her, and Hermione wants ice cream. Warnings: Large age gap.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 767

Title: Young And In Love

Note: AU! Sirius lives

Warnings: large age gap

Beta: ViolaMoon

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Shrove Tuesday: Challenge: 3 tablespoons sugar: Write a fluffy bunny story.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 5: Media Studies: #Hogwarts: Task #3 - #photooftheday: Write about a picture perfect moment.

Yearly:

Prompt 570 [Food] Ice Cream

366: [305] Taste

* * *

"Please," Hermione asked, giving him those brown puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist.

It had taken everyone by surprise when Hermione and Sirius developed a relationship, but after all the years he lost, not even Harry could fault him wanting to start his life again. It was clear she made him happy, even as he struggled to give in to the witch's request.

"You are way too good at getting your own way," he struggled. She had wanted to try the new Muggle ice cream shop down the road, and when they walked past it she argued now was the perfect time to go in.

She gently tugged his hand in the door's direction, and he sighed, letting her lead him inside with a resigned smile.

The bell rang and a small shop met Sirius's eyes; he saw a lady dressed in blue behind the large counter with rows of different flavours and colours.

"I'll have a chocolate cone," Sirius said politely to the woman, and turned to the witch by his side. Hermione's eyes were alight with pleasure as she looked over the selection.

"I'll wait for you over there, okay?" Sirius asked, handing over the money and going to sit at a booth outside.

When his girlfriend arrived holding a pastel blue ice cream, Sirius's eyes went wide.

"Pastel blue ice cream, are you joking?" Her tongue seemed to be exploring the taste, and she made a moaning sound in the back of her throat.

"Just try it, Sirius," she said, passing her cone to him with a grin.

"The things I do for love," he replied with a wink, and slowly tasted it. He wasn't all that convinced he loved it as much as she did, but the look on her face sure made it all worth it.

"It's yummy," she insisted. "Right?"

"Maybe I should try it a different way," he said mischievously, and then leaned in to give her a deep kiss. She laughed as he broke away. "Delicious."

Sirius's expression changed when he saw the cashier staring at them. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked him, her eyes following his to the woman who suddenly appeared interested in the ice cream.

"She was staring," Sirius muttered.

"Probably admiring what a hot boyfriend I've got," she smiled playfully, trying to tug him in for another kiss, but he resisted.

"Hermione, you know that's not it, she probably thought I was your father," Sirius replied.

"I thought that was a bedroom only game," Hermione teased, trying to cheer him up. He was sure she knew that the woman was judging them. She just seemed to not care.

"Hermione, you know I love you, but doesn't this bother you?" Sirius asked, gesturing between them. Hermione seemed to think carefully, licking her ice cream before responding.

"No, I don't, and neither should you, we didn't go win a war against Voldemort to be ashamed of who we are. I think you should come closer and let me show you."

Sirius smiled, she really had a way with words. "I don't think so," he replied with a grin.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, a sudden puzzled expression crossing her pretty face.

"Your pastel blue ice cream is disgusting," he teased.

"You little shit," she said, pushing his shoulder. "Don't do that to me."

"I just feel more comfortable around other wix, you know? It's like they understand it, that I have something to offer you. A title, a fortune," he explained, sitting down at the small table. His eyes scanned the people walking down the street. Nobody else seemed to even notice them.

"Sirius Black, I am not with you for a title or money, surely you know that," Hermione said seriously, sitting down beside him and taking his free hand with hers.

"I know, I just wonder if you wouldn't be happier," he paused.

"Don't you dare, I don't want a _child, _I want a man, let's give them something to stare at then, see if I care." She gave him no time to move before kissing him again, in full view of the passing strangers, as well as the cashier inside.

He forgot himself and lost himself in her sweet kisses. Somewhere a voice sounded, it sounded like an old lady saying, "That's what love looks like."

"Yes, my love, to be young and in love," a man replied. When Sirius was out of breath, Hermione released him from her grasp. He saw the old man and woman, and the old man turned around, winking at him, before walking on with his wife by his side.


End file.
